A Gift to Make you Happy
by HatsumomoShizuo
Summary: Deidara x Sasori yaoi. Deidara tried his hand at making a puppet, but thats not enough to make Sasori happy.


Deidara moved his fingers up and down, attempting to control the little puppet to no avail. It was another of his bird shaped creations, this time with moveable wings connected to strings of chakra.

The artist laid his head in his free hand, mindful of the mouth there. "I can't control one little marionette, yet he fights wit dozens of puppets un." He had made the gift for Sasori.

Deidara was quite annoyed with being paired depressive Akatsuki members, and he hoped the gift would at least make Sasori at least feel happy if he didn't express it.

Deidara reminded himself that he shouldn't act like he cared too much, not wanting to set any of the Akatsuki members off to the odd relationship he had with Sasori. The only time he got emotion from Sasori, was during sex, another reason Deidara enjoyed his fellow artist.

Deidara liked knowing Sasori beyond his stoic features, but never wanted to pry about why he was that way.

He quickly pulled the puppet into the large sleeve of his jacket as he heard the door open. "Oh, Sasori, my man. I was just thinking about you." He didn't acknowledge Deidara as he sat on his bed. Deidara went to sit next to the puppet ninja who continued to ignore him removing his Akatsuki jacket, revealing his puppeted body.

"I made something for you. Its a beautiful piece of artwork i made."

"What?" Sasori replied with irritation in his voice, guessing it would be another detonating clay creation of his.

"Is something wrong?" Deidara inquired. Sasori looked away not intending to answer. "Well whatever it is, i hope this will cheer you up un."

Deidara pulled the puppet from his sleeve, presenting it to his partner. Sasori held it in his hands observing that the puppet wasn't even made of clay, showing that Deidara must've put a lot of work into venturing outside his iconic medium.

Sasori let out a small smile, but quickly let it fade. "Thank you" he remarked before setting it on the table beside his bed, standing to walk across the room.

Deidara grabbed his hand before he got far, pulling his bare chest back against his.

The puppet gave the other an unmoved look and Deidara frowned. "The one time i make you happy, and its gone already." Sasori sighed seeing Deidara wouldn't quit.

"Fine" Sasori roughly pushed the other back onto the bed. "Make me happy." Sasori straddled his partner, leaning down to kiss him.

Deidara was glad to, being that Sasori never asked for it first. Deidara began to remove his jacket, already feeling turned on.

As he began to remove Deidara's pants, Sasori could feel the others hands traveling over him, the tongues sending pleasurable sensations through his body.

Having Deidara fully nude now, Sasori moved himself down to the others large erection, not hesitating in taking in as much as he could into his mouth.

Moans of pleasure filled the air as Deidara forced Sasori's mouth farther down on him.

Sasori managed to undress himself while still deepthroating his partner, his clothes constricting around his heated body.

Deidara felt the heat rise in his own body as his dick slide far down the throat of the redhead.

Still wanting pleasure for himself, Sasori pulled Deidara from his mouth and straddling his waist again.

Sasori leaned over to heatedly kiss Deidara again, the blonde's skilled tongue overtaking his.

Never bothering to prepare himself, Sasori allowed Deidara's dick to slide inside him.

Deidara quickly grabbed hold of Sasori's hips, fucking him roughly. Deidara enjoyed bringing out emotions in his partner, testing all the sensitive spots he knew.

Deidara pulled Sasori back closer against him, speaking through labored breaths. "So... are you happy now un?"

"Yes, but... ", Sasori responded with a smirk, turning them so he was beneath Deidara. "Fuck me harder and i will be happier."

Deidara did as he was asked, thrusting his hips hard against Sasori.

Sasori came after a few more hard thrusts, tightening around Deidara who came shortly after.

Not having the energy to go again, Deidara lay down next to Sasori, wrapping his arms around his puppet.

Deidara awoke Sasori lying still awake in his arms. "What do you do while i sleep hmm?" He asked the immortal puppet.

"Think."

"About?"

Not wanting to answer, Sasori rolled his eyes. "So what made you so convinced i was so unhappy?"

"Your face usually has that same distant look, but i know when ur hiding an emotion in there. An artist can notice the finer details."

Sasori leaned over to reach for Deidara's gift next to his bed. He looked at the little bird, moving the wings up and down.

"Well, while the gift is much appreciated, your puppeting skills could use some work."

Deidara sighed and turned over. "Then I'm going back to sleep un..." Sasori smiled again laying next to the blonde.

"I think about when you will wake up though. It makes me sad when you sleep." Sasori thought to himself as he fiddled with the bird.


End file.
